Pirates Of The Dread Isle
by elven-girl10
Summary: COMPLETE! FEPotc cross. The entire resuce. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Lost

Elvengirl10: well, I finally decided to write a Fire Emblem fic. This is my first and I will have another one coming, as soon as I can sort out all my other stories. So yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, but if I did, I would own Ephidel, Jaffar, Eliwood, Hector, Heath, Karel, Guy, Matthew, Erk, Legualt, and pretty much everyone else that I like. I also don't Pirates of the Caribbean but I'll explain that later.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Ephidel sat, glaring into the fire. He was in a relatively bad mood. In attempting to transport Ninian, Nils, and Lord Elbert to the Dragon's gate, he had gotten lost. He glanced around to clearing. Jaffar was lying as he usually did. His back facing the fire. His eyes half-open, giving the impression that he was half asleep. Leila lay up against a tree, Nils in her lap. Lord Elbert lay up against another tree, his arm around Ninian.  
Ephidel sighed and watched the sun rise. He instinctively put up his hood and went to wake up Jaffar.  
Travelling was slow that day, considering that they were lost. They walked single file, Ephidel in front, followed by Ninian and Nils, then Leila, then Lord Elbert, and Jaffar brought up the rear. They kept travelling until they found a castle. This made Ephidel confused.  
"That's Kind Desmond's castle," stated Elbert.  
"Desmond!!! That means we're in Bern," said Ephidel, anger sweeping over him.  
"Why is he getting so angry?" Leila asked Jaffar.  
"He's just realised that we've been going in the entirely wrong direction."  
"I see. Wait, isn't the Black Fang centered in Bern?"  
"Good point." Jaffar walked over to Ephidel and reminded him of this. Ephidel's expression brightened somewhat.  
"I get it, we ask them for the help. But wait, both Sonia and Brendan Reed hate me."  
"You recall that I am one of the four fangs. They will probably listen to me."  
"True enough, but it will be to dangerous to bring them along," he nodded at Leila and the prisoners, "it will just have to be you and me, understood?"  
"Yes"  
"You know, you just said more than you say in a week," Ephidel remarked.  
"....."  
"Very funny, wise, guy, let's go." After informing Leila and reminding her of the consequences, the two set off. Leila waited until they were out of earshot before she loosened the prisoners bonds.  
"Who are you really?" asked Elbert.  
"I'm Leila, an Ostian spy sent to rescue you."  
"Are you going to help us escape?" asked Nils.  
"Unfortunately no, it's to risky."  
"Why?" asked Ninian.  
"Ephidel would know, he's inhuman, and Jaffar would have us captured again in mere seconds," Leila replied, "all we can do is wait for now."  
"I'm just glad I know I can trust someone," said Elbert. Leila just nodded.  
  
Ephidel and Jaffar skirted round both the castle and the manse and managed to make it to the Black Fang's mountain fortress. They knocked on the door. No one answered. They knocked again. Still no one. They were just about to pound on the door when a young girl opened it. She was shorter than both of them and had bright green hair. She looked at Jaffar and Ephidel strangely.  
"Can I help you?" she said politely.  
"I need to speak with Sonia," Ephidel answered. For some strange reason, he felt remorse for this girl. 'Why do I feel this pathetic human emotion,' he thought, ' Is it because I know her origins?'  
"This way," she said, knocking Ephidel out of his thoughts. They had gone quite a distance when a young man with blond/ brown hair stopped them.  
"Where are you off to Nino?" he asked and looked up, "Lord Ephidel, Jaffar, what are you doing here?"  
"We require assistance."  
"I see, Dad's in the Throne room."  
"Thank you," said Ephidel and kept going. Linus stopped Jaffar.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
"He got us lost."  
"That explains it. You wouldn't be here under normal circumstances."  
  
Ephidel walked into the throne room.  
"Sonia, where are you? I need to speak with you!!!" he shouted, " Despite the fact that I'm doing this against my will," he added, under his breath.  
"So, one of Lord Nergal's puppets comes seeking advice from me. How pathetic," said Sonia coming up behind him.  
"I didn't say I wanted to be here," said Ephidel, turning around to face her, "I just came because I require the Black Fang's assistance."  
"Still, you require assistance and made the right decision, coming to me, a perfect being," she said mockingly.  
Ephidel just rolled his eyes. How desperately he wanted to reveal the truth to Sonia. But Nergal had told him not to, so he could only laugh at he ignorance.  
"So, where are they?" Sonia asked in that same mocking tone.  
"Who?" asked Ephidel.  
"The children, stupid," Sonia replied.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief I'm not that stupid. I didn't bring them with me," replied Ephidel.  
  
"Where are they?!" she shrieked, her voice resembling nails on chalkboard..  
"Like I'd tell you," Ephided answered, feeling very proud that he was actually standing up for himself, without Nergal's help. He narrowly avoided a bolting spell and prepared a dark elfire spell which he fired quickly. The battle between the two of them was on. Sparks flew in every direction. Running was all Brendan Reed could do to prevent himself from getting hurt. He ran out of the throne room, but unfortunately didn't see Jaffar running towards him.  
"Oww," the two of them hit the floor hard.  
"What the?" said Brendan as he got up. He saw Jaffar getting up as well.  
" Jaffar, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"It's a long story, but right now I'm looking for Lord Ephidel. Have you seen him?"  
"Yes, he and my wife are currently destroying the throne room, as you can see." Jaffar looked in and was nearly blasted by a lightning bolt.  
"This could take a while," he said.  
"Yes, it could. So how about you explain your situation to me?"  
"Very well"  
  
Elvengirl10: There it is. The first chapter of my first Fire Emblem fic, which ironically is my second idea.  
  
Sain: So when do the pirates come in? and when do we come in?  
  
Elvengirl10:Both later. It's only chapter 1 and I only started it on Monday.  
  
Sain: When on Monday?  
  
Elvengirl10: French class that should give you an idea of what it was like. Yeah, neways, please, please, please Review, but no flames please. Thanks. There will be more to follow. Enjoy!!  
  
Author's note: Just to let everyone know, I'm assuming that a: Sonia thinks she's human and b: that, judging by the way she treated Limstella in chapter 26x that she doesn't have a high opinion of morphs. If you haven't guessed, I really don't like Sonia, sorry to all Sonia fans. Also, since you don't fight Ephidel in the game I was forced to improvise and I came up with Dark Elfire. Anyone with spell suggestions for him, please tell me. 


	2. Pirates

Elvengirl10: Yay, chapter 2. Now POTC comes into play. Just to let you all know..... I have everything up to chapter 4 finished and probably more as the week progresses. Ah, the joy of a boring French class.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Itzel: Thanks.  
  
Sword of Seals: Thanks. I never thought of it that way but yeah, it is like LOTR. Thanks for the thought.  
  
DrillingPlanet: I'm fully aware that I made Jaffar more talkative. I am trying to get his real personality out in later chapters. Thanks for being my first reviewer.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Ephidel collapsed against the wall. He and Sonia's fight had ended. Neither had been the victor. Both were exhausted and breathing hard.  
"Don't...think...this...is...over...yet..." gasped Sonia. Ephidel rolled his eyes again. Jaffar appeared at the door. Sonia looked over.  
"So, you don't bring the siblings, yet you bring the angel of death."  
"Once again, I'm not that stupid," replied Ephidel, trying to get up and failing. Jaffar went over and helped him up. Brendan Reed went over to his wife.  
"Get that abomination out of my sight!!" she shouted at Brendan, before collaspesing in his arms.  
"Finally, peace and quiet," muttered Ephidel, "so what happened? I thought you were going to do the talking?" he asked Jaffar.  
"I did. While you were engrossed in your little cat fight, I talked with Brendan Reed and he will give us assistance."  
"That's good," said Ephidel, right before he fainted from exhaustion.  
"Would you like to stay the night?" asked Brendan.  
"Do I have a choice?" replied Jaffar.  
  
The next day dawned and Ephidel awoke feeling much better. Sonia did not appear at breakfast, with good reason. It was settled that Linus and Lloyd would accompany Ephidel and his prisoners to Badon, mostly to keep Ephidel from getting lost.  
So with that, they went back to Leila and the prisoners. When they got there, Ephidel discharged the barrier he put up and went to get them ready for travelling.  
"My lord, might I ask why you put up that barrier?" Leila inquired.  
"Two reasons. One, to prevent the prisoners from escaping, and two, to prevent Sonia from finding them."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because she'd waltz in, take Ninian and Nils to Lor Nergal, and get all the glory. While I, who did most of the work, get squat."  
Leila nodded and dropped back a bit. She had a feeling that Jaffar wasn't in a very talkative mood and even that was rare, so she just travelled in silence.  
  
Traveling to Badon was uneventful, except for a few bandits, but they were no match for three of the four fangs and a morph.  
This was their last night with Linus and Lloyd, because tomorrow, they would reach Badon.  
The night seemed to drag on, especially for Jaffar, who was on sentry duty. He wished that this wouldn't have to end. It would mean that shortly after delivering the children to Nergal, he would have to return to Bern, and Sonia. He shuddered at the thought. There could be a million possible thing that she could do to him for siding with Ephidel. Luckily, he couldn't count that high. Jaffar was just about to drift of to sleep when he heard a sound. He looked over. There was a faint light in the distance, in the direction of Badon.  
"That can not be good," he muttered and got up.  
"Ephidel, wake up," He said, shaking Ephidel's shoulders.  
"Huh, wha?" said Ephidel, still half asleep.  
"I think Badon's under attack"  
"Is that all? No big deal," Ephidel was obviously annoyed.  
"I think they're pirates."  
"So?"  
"They could've easily ransacked our ship. Our only way of getting back to Valor."  
"You're right this is a problem," he was awake now.  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"Shut up, I'm thinking"  
"Mother Earth and Father Sky," prayed Jaffar. Most of Ephidel's off –the –top-of-the-head plans usually turned into disaster.  
"Okay, I'm going to go ahead. You stay here and wake everyone else up. I'll tell you what's going on when I get back."  
"Fine."  
Ephidel teleported to the action, He was right outside Badon, and it was burning. Jaffar was right. There were pirates, pilaging, plundering, basically doing what pirates do best. The ship that had been waiting for them was already gone. Ephidel went back.  
"So?" asked Lloyd, when he got back, "what's happening?"  
"Badon's burning and our ship's gone. The pirates have practically taken over the whole town. And it looks like they're going to stay awhile."  
"That's not good, is it?" asked Elbert.  
"No, it's not. And I'm fresh out of ideas," said Ephidel as he sat down.  
"Here's a thought," said Linus, "If the pirates are planning to stay awhile, then they are most likely to start exploring the area. Therefore, we should find someplace safer."  
"Good plan," said Ephidel, looking up. Soon it looked as though they were never there.  
  
Elvengirl10: there, chapter 2 is complete. Hope you guys enjoy it, More to come soon  
  
Sain: Once again, when do we come in?  
  
Elvengirl10: Later. I'm, only on chapter 4 in paper give me a break, or I'll sic Inu-yasha on you. 


	3. Dicovery

Elvengirl10: Okay, I am back!!! I know, I know, I've been gone for what probably seems like ages. Well, I kept forgetting to update whenever I had a chance to go on the computer and then I was away for a few weeks so yeah. Here I am with the next chapter.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Sword of Seals: You're very right. It does get better. Much better. And yes, Captain Jack Sparrow does come in. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
They had managed to conceal themselves in a nearby cave that was somewhat out of the way. During that time there was much deliberation over what to do next. Ephidel knew he had to get the children to Valor as soon as possible.  
"To bad there isn't another port city," said Leila.  
"Maybe we should get reinforcements," offered Linus. A/N: Don't know why, but I am all of a sudden reminded of the reinforcements used on paper. There's my brain again  
"No, that would take to long and I've wasted enough time as it is," said Ephidel.  
"I guess all we can do is wait then," said Elbert.  
  
"Jaffar, do you ever wonder how you always wind up on sentry duty?" asked Lloyd.  
"...."  
"I mean, you were on it last night, this night, and come to think of it, the night before last."  
"...."  
"Don't you ever get tired of it?"  
"...Lloyd, shut up. I think someone's coming."  
"Where?"  
"Right there," Jaffar pointed to a black shadow moving through the woods.  
"Do you think it's friend or foe?" asked Lloyd.  
"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances," said Jaffar, drawing a killing edge from his belt.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? A couple of rouges hidin' from the authorities?" said a voice. Jaffar and Lloyd turned around. They found themselves facing a band of pirates. Obviously from Badon. Lloyd drew his sword.  
"Oho, think you can take us ,eh? Tougher than ya look. Very well. Let 'em have it mates," yelled the pirate leader, and brandished his axe. They charged. Three went down by Lloyd and two by Jaffar.  
  
"What was that?" asked Leila, looking up.  
"What was what?" asked Ephidel and Linus together.  
"I think something's going on outside," Leila replied.  
"Ah, Jaffar and Lloyd are under attack," said Nils.  
"So many enemies," added Ninian. Ephidel and Linus looked at each other. Linus drew his light brand and the two of them ran out.  
"Leila, you're in charge here. We'll be right back," yelled Ephidel.  
"What took you so long," said Lloyd, when Linus joined him.  
"We didn't know," Linus replied, cutting down a nearby pirate.  
"Ephidel, we have a problem," said Jaffar.  
"What?" asked Ephidel, as he cast a dark elfire.  
"The pirates aren't dieing."  
"What do you mean, 'not dieing'"  
"I've cut down at least 20 and they've all gotten up again."  
"That's not right. Anyone whose been struck by you shouldn't be getting up again. Unless...."  
"Unless what?" asked Lloyd.  
"Unless...."  
"Ephidel, elaborate please," yelled Linus.  
"Unless, these pirates are cursed," said Ephidel.  
"How right you are laddie, how right you are," said the leader, stepping into the moonlight. Immediately he truned into a skeleton.  
"I hate it when I'm right," said Ephidel.  
"You put up a great fight, but now it's time we left, but not without a prize of course."  
"Help!!! Someone please. Help!!!"  
Ephidel turned around, only to see Ninian being carried off by the pirates.  
"A pincer movement. These are some smart pirates," said Lloyd, amazed. Ephidel ran after the pirates.  
"What is he doing?" asked Lloyd.  
"Going after Ninian," replied Jaffar.  
"He is going to get himself killed," remarked Lloyd.  
  
"Let go of her," Ephidel shouted at the pirates.  
"Sorry, but the captain will be pleased with this 'un. Take care of 'im boys." The leader kept walking. Ephidel found himself surrounded by pirates. He fired spells left and right in a frantic attempt to save Ninian. Unfortunetly, he didn't see the one pirate sneak up behind him and slash him in the back with his axe. Ephidel fell over. The wound had sapped most of his strength. He fainted.  
  
Elvengirl10: Yeah, that's it. Please Review 


	4. Recovery

Elvengirl10: Alrighty, chapter 4. Which I wrote months ago and haven't had time to post it.  
  
Sain: You wrote it around the time when you posted chapter 2. And I still haven't come in.  
  
Elvengirl10: Wow, that long ago. Doesn't seem that way. And you're not coming into this story.  
  
Sain: Why not?  
  
Elvengirl10: Because, then I'd have way too many characters and I don't want that. Now stop bothering me or I swear I'll call Inu-yasha.  
  
Sain: Who's he anyway?  
  
Elvengirl10: A very powerful half-demon who happens to my white-haired bishie and a very good friend. He can rip you to shreds.  
  
Sain: I'll shut up now.  
  
Elvengirl10: Thank you.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Wyvern Girl: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Most High: Once again, you're very welcome. I hope to read more of your stories soon.  
  
Elvengirl10: This is just a quick warning that it gets somewhat slow-paced from here, so bear with me. I am considering re-writing some stuff to avoid such things. Now, on with the fic.  
  
Ephidel opened his eyes slowly. His surroundings were not familiar to him.  
"Where am I?" he asked, weakly.  
"At the inn in Badon," came a reply. Ephidel looked over. There was another person sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Limstella!" Ephidel smiled. He hadn't seen his younger sister in ages. She smiled back, also happy to see him. He tried to get up, despite the sudden pain he felt. Limstella stopped him.  
"Don't move. You're still wounded," she reached for something, "Here." She handed Ephidel an elixir. Ephidel stared at her and tried to push it way. He had never liked the taste of elixirs.  
"Take it. It's the only way you'll get any better." Limstella commanded. Ephidel didn't even bother to resist. He knew Limstella was right. Although, he did wince as he drank the foul tasting liquid.  
"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I have a message for you from Lord Nergal," she held out a piece of parchment.  
"I'll read it later," Ephidel replied with a yawn. He soon fell back asleep. Limstella left shortly after. She was just glad that her brother was safe.  
  
Limstella went down stairs and joined the others in the tavern. Everyone looked up.  
"So, how is he?" asked Leila.  
"He'll be fine," Limstella replied.  
"How long will he take to fully heal?" asked Lloyd.  
"Depends on how long he allows it."  
  
Ephidel awoke a few hours later. He lit a candle and preceded to read the message from Nergal.  
Ephidel—  
So you lost the girl. You still have to boy, right? That's all that matters, but still get the girl back. I may need her in the future. Do you understand?  
Ephidel sighed. He understood perfectly. If he didn't get Ninian back, he would prove that he was incompetent and therefore useless. This had become a life or death situation. Primarily, his life.  
"How the heck am I going to get her back is the main question," he asked himself. "How do I get her back."?  
  
Jaffar sat on the roof of the inn. He was bored. With Ephidel out, there would be nothing for him to do. He watched the people rebuilding their town. He sighed. This would be a long day as far as he was concerned. Then, his attention was diverted. There was a young girl walking down the street towards the inn.  
"Where have I seen her before," he thought to himself. Then it hit him, like a concrete donkey, He ran in to tell Linus and Lloyd.  
"Nino, what are you doing here?" they said at the same time, as Nino came in.  
"I have a message to give Lord Ephidel," she replied, slightly unnerved at the sudden interrogation.  
"But how did you get here so quickly?"  
"Ursula brought me here, under Mother's orders." Nino answered.  
"Can I see the message?" asked Limstella. Nino handed her the parchment. Limstella read it and then thrust it into the fire in one swift motion.  
"He doesn't need to see that," she said, with everyone staring at her.  
"What did it say?" Lloyd inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Things that shouldn't be repeated in front of children," she replied, with a touch of annoyance in her voice. Lloyd looked away, embarrassed. No one noticed, but Nils had disappeared.  
  
"Ephidel, are you awake?"  
"Huh? Nils? What is it?" Ephidel was still partially asleep.  
"We're going to get Ninian back, right?"  
"Yes, as soon as I've recovered, we'll go get her back. You two are my responsibility after all."  
"Thanks, sorry if I woke you."  
"It's alright. I was just waking up."  
"Oh yeah, Nino's here, to let you know."  
"Nino? Sonia must've heard about what happened and sent her with some message. No matter." He sat thinking for a while. "News travels fast, these days." he mused.  
  
Elvengir10: There, chapter 4. Yes, I did reveal a "nice guy" side for Ephidel. I thought it was cute. And yes, it will appear in my other fics, when I get around to posting them.  
  
Ephidel: Cute?  
  
Elvengirl10: Yes, live with it. Also, this is the upgraded version of this chapter. The original one is still in my book. I like this version more though. And I'll to speed things up. Neways, I'll see you all next chapter.  
  
Ephidel: Please remember to R&R. 


	5. Meeting

Elvengirl10: Okay, right. I'm back for chapter five. Which will be the last chapter I post before my vacation.  
  
Sain: Why are you telling them?  
  
Elvengirl10: Same reason I told Koga in "Shippo's Big Adventure" So that I don't forget.  
  
Sain: Oh.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Firelien: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And yeah, I am aware that Jaffar is a bit too talkative, but I'm trying to fix that.  
  
Sword of Seals: Thanks. I know it took me a while to update. Thanks for being do patient.  
  
Katelynn (x2): I'm glad you like it. I see we have similar views on Sonia. But unfortunately, I don't think Kenshin would kill Jaffar. Sano might, but not Kenshin.  
  
Elvengirl10: So yes, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Here is chapter five, most likely an upgraded version as well, for your enjoyment.  
  
It took Ephidel three days to fully recover. Then came the hard part. Getting a ship and finding the pirates.  
Ephidel sent Leila out to gather information. She came back incredibly excited.  
"Okay, here's what I found out. There's a pirate being held in a nearby prison. Nobody's sure if he's associated with the pirates that attacked or not though."  
"Ephidel nodded. 'Here we go again' though Jaffar.  
"Here's the plan. We find out more about this imprisoned pirate, spring him from jail, get him to take us to the cursed pirates, and then we go get Ninian back. How's that sound?"  
"What if this pirate doesn't know about the cursed pirates?" Linus asked.  
"Must you be so technical? Theoretically speaking, it works."  
"May I ask who-"Leila was cut off when Jaffar gave her a sudden "don't ask that" look.  
"Excellent question Leila. It'll be you and Jaffar, who to the pirate."  
'So that's why he didn't want me to say anything," thought Leila.  
  
Later that night, two shadowy figures wound their way to the prison on the edge of town.  
"This is such a hypocritical town," remarked Leila, "I mean, they welcome some pirates, yet imprison others."  
"....."  
Leila opened the prison door without a sound and the two went in. Wordlessly, they set to work finding out which cell contained the pirate they were looking for. It didn't take long, as most of the cells were empty.  
"Hey, you. Wake up," said Jaffar, threateningly.  
"Huh? What do you want?" came an annoyed reply.  
"Information," Jaffar said.  
"Say, aren't you the angel of death?"  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate" he stuck his hand out, as if to shake hands. Jaffar made no return gesture.  
"I'm Leila. Are you in anyway associated with the pirates that attacked here?" she asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because, they stole... something important from us," said Leila, keeping Ninian a secret.  
"'Us'? You mean there are more of you? Anyways, I still don't see the incentive for me to help you. What do I gain?"  
"I can set you free. So, do we have deal?"  
"Y-yes. Now, get me out."  
Leila quickly undid the lock and the three ran swiftly to the inn.  
  
Ephidel sat down across the table from Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"So, when were you imprisoned here?" he asked.  
"Day before the pirates attacked."  
"You're not associated with them in any way?"  
"No, do I look like I am?"  
"Fine, then what were you doing here?"  
"Trying to get a ship."  
"For what reason?"  
"To get my real ship back."  
"Who has your real ship?"  
"The pirates that attacked here. Makara's crew."  
"But, you just said you weren't associated with them!!!" This conversation was going nowhere.  
"I was, until I was put on godforsaken island in the middle of nowhere and watched them sail off into the distance with my ship."  
"Ah, so you're a victim of mutiny. Very well then, you're hired."  
"Hired? For what?"  
"To help us get back what they stole from us. It's simple really. We help you, you help us."  
"You dive a hard bargain. Very well..."  
"My name is Ephidel."  
"Very well Ephidel. You got yourself a deal."  
  
Jaffar was once again on the roof of the inn. After the excitement with the pirate, things had quieted down and once again, there was boredom. Jaffar was just about to fall asleep, when a loud scream woke him up and he nearly fell off the roof. Looking over to see where the scream came from, Jaffar could see a young girl with pink hair. She was screaming at the body of a dead bandit that her escort, a young man with dirty blond hair, had just killed.  
"Matthew!!! Why did you do that?" the girl shrieked. Matthew didn't bother responding and kept walking towards the inn. Jaffar went back inside. 'This will be a long night,' he thought to himself.  
  
Elvengirl10: There we go. Chapter five. Chapter six will come in two weeks, as, like I said, that is when I'm coming home.  
  
Ephidel: Please review!!! 


	6. Planning

Elvengirl10: Hello there everyone!!! Yes, I am back from vacation and ready for chapter six. And I hope that you all are to.

Sain: I'm not, cause I'm not in this story.

Elvengirl10: I'm sorry Sain, but it just doesn't work out that way. I'll put in my next one though, I promise.

Sain: Really?

Elvengirl10: (Nods)

Sain: Yes!!!!

Review (only one people, come on):

Firelien: Thanks. I thought bringing in Matthew and Serra might be interesting, and Jack Sparrow will have a larger presence in later chapters.

Elvengirl10: So yeah, this is just to tell you all that this chapter is actually chapters six and seven combined. You're all confused aren't you?

Everyone (readers and cast): (nods)

Elvengirl10: Right, thought so. Well you see, remember how this story came from a boring French class, just on paper? Well, I got up to chapter seven and didn't like the way the story was going, to many characters and such, so I am combining the two and winging it. So I hope you like it. Now, enough with my rambling and on with the fic.

Jaffar couldn't have been more right. The moment the girl walked in and saw Jack, she screamed. Ephidel, who was completely not expecting it, looked like he was going to strangle her. (A/N: And the evil side of Ephidel makes and appearance.)

"Serra, shut up!" said Matthew, appearing at the door. Leila backed away.

"But, there's a pirate!!!" she replied, or rather shrieked.

"Duh, it's a port town. There are lots of pirates. Now, apologized, you disturbed the other guests." Serra looked over. Every guest in the tavern was staring at her. There was a dead silence.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Okay heart, you can resume beating now," gasped Lloyd, toppling off his chair.

"He'll be fine," said Linus, helping him up.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Jack, "Now, where were we?"

"How about we resume in the morning?" asked Ephidel.

As it turns out, Serra and Matthew's room was right beside Ephidel's. There was a family of mice living in the building. Around midnight....

"Eeeek!!! Eeeek!!! Eeeek!!! Matthew, kill it!!!"

"Huh?" Matthew was still asleep.

"Kill the mouse!!!"

"What mouse? Serra, go back to sleep."

Finally, silence had settled in that room. Ephidel, unfortunately, had heard the whole thing. And the worst part was that he couldn't get back to sleep.

"Drat, stupid girl." Ephidel got out of bed and went outside. It was a nice night. Ephidel sat on the roof of the inn and contemplated his next move. ' The pirate could probably get us a boat,' he thought, 'But where the other pirates take Ninian? That's the real question.' He looked out at the ocean. He was slightly unnerved about the upcoming expedition, mainly because he didn't travel well across water. Off in the distance, a rooster crowed. Ephidel didn't care. Dawn had come to early for him. (One of my personal favourite lines.)

(This is where I abandon my script and begin to wing it. I hope you all enjoy it.)

At breakfast, Ephidel discussed the location of where the pirates had gone with Jack.

"They probably went to their island."

"Oh, and where's that?"

"It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Limstella, who had been listening.

"Whatever you want it to, love."

Ephidel glared at him. Jack backed off.

" Anyways, can you get us a boat?"

"Yes I can. In fact, I already have an idea of one."

"That's great."

" You have got be kidding me?" Ephidel stared in disbelief.

"That's the one. Isn't she a beaut?"

"We can't take that one. It's the commadore's."

Ephidel and Jack were standing on the harbour, staring at a huge boat, moored in the bay.

"So, he's a commodore. He's got loads of boats. Like he's going to miss just one."

"Probably. That's his personal boat."

"Oh, well. That just makes it more fun."

Jack received another glare.

"Hey, you're dealing with a pirate here. What did you expect?"

"Fine," sighed Ephidel in defeat, "So, how are we all going to get on there?"

"You mean it's not just you?"

"No, I'm not going after a gang of cursed pirates on my own. I'm not that stupid."

"Then how many?"  
"Let's see, me, you, Limstella, Nils, Elbert, Linus, Lloyd, Nino, and Leila, makes nine."

"Hmmm, this is difficult. Let's ask the authoress if she has any ideas?" 

(A/N: No comment. To busy racking her brain)

"Well, that was a waste of time," muttered Ephidel. Suddenly a thought came to him. (A/N: As well as Elvengirl10)

"Why don't we come at night? Grab a rowboat or two; pad the oars and row out to the boats. It's a new moon tonight so it'll be dark. It's perfect."

"I think you may have something there, mate. Let's go back and tell the others."

Ephidel's idea went over rather well with the group. But, unbeknownst to him, Serra had heard this plan, and wanted to be in.

"Matthew, can't you talk to Leila about it?"

"No, she's working. Talking to her now would only blow her cover and get her in trouble. I don't want to bring that upon her. That Ephidel guy looks like a tough customer."

"You're no fun," Serra pouted. Meanwhile, the gears in her devious little mind were working over time.

"Well, Lord Uther said you had to protect me and I'm going along, whether they, or you, like it or not."

"Serra..." Matthew began, and stopped. There was no point in arguing. Serra had put her foot down.

Elvengirl10: Okay, I think I'll end this chapter here, but it's a lot better than my old one. Much more to the point. Yeah. I hope you like it.

Ephidel: Once again, please read and review. For Ninian's sake. She's still with the pirates.


	7. Leaving

Elvengirl10: Chapter seven. Wow, I've caught up with myself.

Sain: What?

Elvengirl10: It's where I am in my original script, although, that chapter's not finished and I didn't like it, so yeah, this will be better. I promise.

Sain: What are you going to do with the original?

Elvengirl10: Not sure yet. I think I will just throw it out.

Sain: Why don't you post it?

Elvengirl10: No. It's basically junk.

Sain: It was just a suggestion.

Reviews:

Sword of Seals: I'm glad you like it. It will get even more interesting from now on.

Elvengirl10: I can't believe I only got one review for this chapter.

Sain: And the last one.

Elvengirl10: Don't remind me. On with the chapter.

That night, everyone stood on the edge of the pier, and listened as Ephidel outlined his plan.

"We're going to take those two lifeboats and go out to the boat. Then we'll board, get rid of any guards, and leave before anyone can spot us. How's that sound?"

"Won't they notice that it's missing?" asked Nils.

"Yeah, but we'll be gone by then." Replied Ephidel.

"Alright, then. Let's go," said Lloyd, going over to the first boat. He pushed it into the water and helped Nino, Limstella, and Nils get in. Elbert soon followed. Ephidel, Jaffar, Linus, Leila and Jack got in the second boat. They padded the oars and set off. It didn't take long to get to the ship. Once there, Jaffar got on deck and did a quick search. The guards were soon taken care of. Lloyd soon followed.

"Okay pass up the supplies," he said in loud whisper to his brother.

"Right." Linus uncovered the supplies they had brought, and found himself staring straight at Serra.

"Who. The. Heck. Are. You?" he said.

"I'm Serra!" she shouted.

"Shut up. You're going to get us spotted," said Ephidel.

"You do know that stealing is wrong right? Well I'm here to stop you and you hade better listen to me because I'm a cleric of Elimine," Serra rambled on.

"Just ignore her," said Matthew.

"Everyone, get on the boat. Now, what are you doing here?" asked Ephidel.

"It was her idea. Not mine. I'm just along for the ride. We'll go now. Sorry about all this."

"No! We're not going. Not until I see Leila!"

"Serra shut up."

Ephidel looked at Leila.

"I've never seen them before," pleaded Leila, getting on board.

"I don't know what she's talking about," said Matthew.

Everything clicked in Ephidel's mind. 'Leila has to be a spy. That's the only way to explain it. But I can't let her know that I know' he thought as he got on the ship. Jack took the helm. Serra jumped on board. Matthew was close behind.

"I don't we can get rid them now," said Elbert.

"No," replied Ephidel.

"I can always threaten her if she gets to annoying," said Jack, helpfully.

"Okay, thanks Jack. So, where are we off to?"

"Tortuga."

"Why do we need to go there?"

"To get a crew."

"But we already have one."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. It's everyone on this boat."

"We need a proper crew."

"No we don't"

"Yes we do."

"No we don't"

"Yes we do"

The two continued arguing well into the night. Everyone else sighed and tried to ignore them. That, unfortunately, was proving very difficult.

Elvengirl10: There. They've left. I've made it this far.

Sain: The point of the argument was?

Elvengirl10: I really wanted to put that in. (dodges tomatoes thrown by readers) It's true.

Sain: You're weird.

Elvengirl10: I know. Please please please review.


	8. Sailing

Elvengirl10: As I have said in my other two fics. Reviews will come sparingly as school has started and I'm busy with homework and the like.

Ephidel: You've said that a lot lately haven't you?

Elvengirl10: Yeah, I have. It's getting old now.

Kai: (From Beyblade) She's lying!!!! She's just procrastinating. She's playing Golden Sun Two instead!!!!

Elvengirl10: Ephidel, would you please?

Ephidel: Sure. (Casts Dark Elfire)

Elvengirl10: Thank you.

Ephidel: No problem.

Kai: XX

Reviewers:

Firelein: Thank you very much and I completely understand what you are saying. I hope to get a lot of stuff covered in this chapter but thank you for bearing with me. Also, Ephidel is just directionally challenged so that's why he got lost. And I'm glad you think Leila is an awesome character. She's one of my faves to.

Rednal29: Thank you very much. And don't worry; you're not the only one who loses their train of thought easily.

Elvengirl10: There we go. Now to get on with the fic.

"No we don't"

"Yes we do"

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

The argument had continued with very little stopping. It had lasted exactly five hours, thirty-two minutes, and sixteen seconds. And there were no signs of it letting up, anytime soon that is. Although, it was getting on everyone's nerves, as was Serra's complaining. At the beginning of the voyage, Linus and Lloyd had tied her to the mast, and then she had gotten seasick. In other words, the voyage was not very much fun.

Finally, in a desperate attempt to fix things, Limstella had managed to convince her brother to stop arguing and get Jack to take them to the island. Ephidel, tired of arguing, despite the fact that he was close to winning, agreed.

So, now they were on the right path, and would reach their destination in what Jack said would be a few days. Ephidel had some doubts about this, due to the fact that Jack was using a broken compass.

Meanwhile, in the ship's hull, Leila sat alone, contemplating what was going to happen to her. It was obvious that Ephidel had figured out she was a spy. She had seen that much in his eyes. 'Although,' she thought, 'he hasn't said anything about it, and he hasn't confronted me directly, so maybe he's just not choosing to care... but then again, that could just be because he's been arguing with Jack'

"Leila, are you down here?" came a voice.

Leila looked up. Matthew was standing at the top of the stairs leading into the hull.

"Yeah," Leila replied. Matthew came down and stood a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry," He said, "You're probably going to get in trouble, and it'll be all my fault."

Leila looked away. Matthew continued.

"I understand of you hate me now. You have that right."

"Matthew, I don't hate you. I'm just confused," Leila, admitted, " Ephidel hasn't said anything about and that's what has me so worried."

"I see," said Matthew, coming over to give her a hug. He truly wished she had never taken this mission.

"It's okay," he whispered, when she began to cry. He hugged her tighter. "It'll be alright."

Up on the deck, Lloyd, Linus, and Jaffar were trying to find their sea legs, with very little success. First they had to put Nino and Nils to bed and were now currently guarding Elbert. Well, Lloyd was actually supposed to be guarding Serra, but she had fallen asleep, so he had gone to hang out with the remaining two. Neither of them had really moved since dawn, and the strong winds were not helping.

"How far away are we?" moaned Linus.

"How should I bloody well know?" snapped Lloyd, who was not in a good mood. Jaffar made no comment, which was typical.

"Ephidel, how far away are we?" yelled Linus.

"Jack, how far away are we?" asked Ephidel.

"You should be able to see it now," said Jack, as a large land mass appeared on the horizon. The two morphs and the three fangs stared in stunned silence.

"You mean that's the "Island that can't be found except for those who already know where it is?" asked Limstella.

"But that's Valor," said Lloyd, his eyes widening.

"Yup, that's it." Said Jack.

"Some big surprise," muttered Ephidel.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because that's where we live!!!! It's our home!!!!! I know exactly where it is!!!!!"

"Ohh, so it's not much of a secret anymore. Geez, you leave a story for a few years, come back and, bam, changed."

"You are so weird." They all muttered.

Elvengirl10: I'm going to end it there. I hope that this reaches everyone's standards.

Sain: It was rather good. Especially your romantic Matthew/Leila scene.

Elvengirl10: You liked it. Thanks Sain, (hugs him) Anyways, what did you people think about it. Please tell me because it's one of the first I've ever done and I'm really proud of it. Please I want feedback.

Sain: you know what that means. REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Plotting

Elvengirl10: Well, here I am with chapter nine of this fic...it's scary but this one is almost complete. What do you think of that? Thanks to all who have reviewed all the way. Those reviews meant a lot guys.

Reviews:

Firelien: I'm glad you liked my Matthew/Leila scene. I'm glad you think I'm improving.

Elvengirl10: I'm not going to spend time rambling like I usually do. Except that I had my birthday recently. A new Fanfic might come from one of my new CD's I don't know. Here's chapter nine.

(Written during the longest hour in the world.)

As they neared the island, Ephidel soon realised that they were going around the back, to a part of the island that was relatively unexplored. He soon learned that Valor was a lot bigger than he had thought.

"I wonder if Lord Nergal knows it's this big?" he thought to himself, "Or if he's aware of the cursed pirates? I wonder if he even knows we're coming?"

Ephidel was soon woken out of his thoughts by Jack.

"Well mate, we're coming up to a good landing spot. Do you want to stop here?"

Ephidel looked ahead. There was a small cove hidden by some high cliffs. There was enough space for a boat to fit in it, and was in a very defensive position.

"Yeah, that looks good. We'll stop here and figure out our plans."

"Right. It'll be a tight fit but I think I can get us in there. Just tell the crew to hold on tight."

Meanwhile on the lower deck, Serra had woken. She would have been complaining, except Lloyd had tied a gag around her mouth. She was still talking, except it came out as muffled gibberish.

"Mmmmffffff!!!!!" Serra yelled, sort of.

No one paid any attention. They had all gone into the captain's cabin to determine the next step in the rescue of Ninian.

"Alright," Ephidel began, "We're at the pirate's lair. Jack, do you know the surrounding area?"

"You bet I do. I even have a map right here." Jack stuffed his hand into his coat pocket and drew out a, burnt, slightly damp, slightly faded map. Ephidel looked at it. There could be no doubt that it was a complete map of Valor. Jack laid it out on the table for all to see.

"We are currently right here," He began, pointing at the cove where the ship currently sat. "The pirates," he continued, "should be right about here." Jack pointed at a small mountain not to far from them.

"They're in the mountain?" asked Linus, raising an eyebrow dubiously.

"The mountain is obviously hollow," replied Limstella, slightly annoyed.

"Are there any ways into the mountain?" asked Elbert.

"Yes, there's the main way, which is no doubt the way the pirates entered. But, there's also the secret escape route that they, my former crew don't know about."

"Why didn't you tell them?" asked Nino.

"Because if I did, it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it?" replied Jack.

"Then why have it? It's not as if you're going to be found," remarked Nils.

"Ummmm.... fire hazard."

"A fire inside a mountain?" laughed Matthew.

"As humorous as that is, can we please get back to the task at hand?" asked Ephidel, not trying to hide the smile playing on his lips.

"Right, getting back to that. The secret escape route is located not to far from us." He pointed to a building not to far from them.

"You mean The Dragon's Gate?" asked Leila, recognizing it.

"So that's what it's called," said Jack, earning him another round of stares.

"So where is the route located in the building?" asked Ephidel.

"On the third step in front of the big gate-looking thingy."

"I always wondered why that step seemed hollow," remarked Limstella to no one in particular.

'I wonder what Lord Nergal is going to think about this,' Ephidel thought, 'at least I'm carrying out his orders,' he thought with a sigh.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Lloyd.

"I would say that the best way would probably be to split up. One half of us will go the Dragon's Gate and enter the route. The other half would stay behind on the ship and distract the pirates from the front. Then the first group would rescue Ninian and get her into the route while the pirates are busy fighting us."

"It's a good plan, Ephidel, but how do we break the pirates curse?" asked Leila.

"I can answer that," said Jack, pulling out a coin.

".... What can that do?" asked Jaffar, who had remained silent for most of the meeting.

"It can break the pirate's curse."

"Really, how?" asked everyone.

"If you all bothered to watch the movie you would know how."

"The authoress is getting lazy," Lloyd whispered to his brother.

"At any rate, everyone get to bed. We need to do a lot tomorrow," said Ephidel.

(To end or not to end, that is the question.)

Soon, everyone had vacated the room, except for the two morphs.

"Ephidel, are you all right?" asked Limstella.

"I'm fine, it's just...I'm worried about what Lord Nergal will think."

"That's been on your mind ever since you found out we were coming here, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"It's alright, he probably doesn't even know we're here."

"But he's so powerful, he-"

"But you have to remember, he's kind of oblivious."

_At the Dragon's Gate:_

"I wonder what's happened to Ephidel and Limstella? I haven't heard from them in a while."

Elvengirl10:Okay, I have to apologize, but could not resist putting that in. And the fire route thing. I love Friday nights.

Sain: All right, no more writing fanfiction after Canada Comedy Night for you.

Elvengirl10: heh heh. Please Read and Review


	10. Rescue

Elvengirl10: Well all…it's kind of hard to believe, but this little fic of mine is coming to an end…scary huh? Yeah, I don't think it'll be much longer now…just the rescue, aftermath, and epilogue…so about two or three more chapters.

Sain: What about combining the two?

Elvengirl10: I think I might do that, so I guess this will be the rescue/aftermath…so really two chapters.

Reviews:

Firelein: Thank you so much for your review…yes I am going to have fun with the Fire Escape.

Sain: I've told her, no comedy before writing, but does she listen, no.

Uber-kludge: Thank you very much for your review. Unfortunately, neither Canas nor Dart will make a full appearance in this fic…sorry if I have disappointed you, but don't let it stop you from reading

Sword of Seals: Thank you. I've been doing my best trying to stick to the plot. And the scary thing is that I haven't seen that movie in ages.

Elvengirl10: Well, I'll stop rambling now, and give you chapter 10

* * *

So as it turns out, they went with Ephidel's suggestion and split into two groups. Jack, Ephidel, Elbert, Jaffar, Leila, and Matthew headed towards the Dragon's Gate. Lloyd, Linus, Limstella, Nino, Nil's, and Serra, currently forgotten, stayed on the boat, directing it to the opening of the cave.

The group trudged along, following Jack. Leila just hoped that Jack knew where he was going, or if they were just getting lost on the island. After about two and a half hours, they made it to the Dragon's gate.

"How do you know so much about this place?" asked Ephidel, "You aren't even in the game."

"The power of fanfiction…and an insane authoress," replied Jack.

They went inside, completely scaring Nergal, who had no idea that they were coming, or that they were on the island for that matter.

"Ephidel? What are you doing here? I thought you were rescuing Ninian."

"Well, it's a long story my lord," Ephidel gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"That's what Elvengirl10's been doing for the past nine chapters."

"Oh, I'll go read those then. What are you doing?"

"We're going to rescue Ninian. Jack, the pirate, knows how to get there. The island is a lot bigger than we thought it was."

"Yeah, there's a whole mountain and everything," added Leila.

"There's a mountain? Since when?"

(A/N: Since the Authoress decided one was needed)

"Well, in that case, carry on," said Nergal, leaving.

"My lord, where are you going?"

"To read those chapters. I need to figure out what's going on."

"He's weird," remarked Matthew.

"That he is," Elbert agreed.

"Right, now Jack. Where's the entrance?"

Jack went up three steps. The third step let out a hollow groan.

"Right here. All we have to do is move the step. Do you have a pry bar?"

Ephidel began to chant a magic spell. The step rose out of its spot and rested on the step above it. There was a staircase leading down into a long, dark, tunnel.

"Or we could do that," said Jack, impressed. The troop descended the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, about the ship, the remaining group sat bored. They were to have driven the boat out to a spot to watch the entrance and wait for the signal.

"Seesh, what's taking them so long," moaned Linus.

"Oh, stop your complaining," snapped his brother, who was also bored. Nino and Nils had fallen asleep, and Serra, was still trying to talk through her gag. Limstella, just sat, waiting for the signal. Lloyd soon went up to her.

"You're worried about Ephidel, aren't you?" he asked. Limstella nodded.

"Don't worry. He may be a little disoriented, but he can take care of himself."

"I know, but still…"

"He'll be fine."

* * *

"Ow, watch it Matthew, you stepped on my foot," muttered Leila.

"Sorry, it's hard to see in this darkness."

"Ephidel, can't you do anything about it?"

"Sorry, but dark Elfire is a black flame. It won't help."

"Drat, I knew I forgot something," muttered Jack.

"I think the tunnel's getting wider," stated Jaffar. Everyone looked up. The darkness did seem to be expanding.

"Ephidel, didn't you bring an Elfire tome?"

"Nope."

"Great. Jack, are we going the right way?" asked Matthew.

"Should be, but I can't tell in the darkness…"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, blinding everyone momentarily. When they were able to see again, they all saw Jaffar standing there, holding a torch.

"Where did you get that?" everyone asked.

"……"

"No matter," said Jack, getting up, "This way!!!" he yelled triumphantly. Everyone else had no choice but to follow.

They wandered around the maze of catacombs for at a couple of hours. Every so often, Jack would stop and check that they were going the right way. Surprisingly enough, they were.

"Alright, we are near the entrance to the pirate's lair. Let's go over the plan again."

"Right," said Ephidel, "We'll enter in quietly and attack the pirates standing in the back. Jaffar, that'll be your job. When the pirates are in a state of confusion, Leila and Matthew will go give the signal to Limstella and the others. Elbert, Jack and I will make our way to Ninian and attempt to rescue her. Any questions?"

"No, except that I get Makara," stated Jack.

"Who?" asked everyone else.

"He's the main bad guy, in chapter five."

"Oh…I'd forgotten about that," said Elbert.

(A/N: So had the Authoress)

"It's all good then. Let's get to work," smiled Matthew.

So the plan went into action. Jaffar had managed to throw the pirates into a complete state of confusion, that they didn't know which way was up. Of course, the ones that he knocked down kept getting back up, which added to the frustration. Bloody curse. At any rate, the distraction gave Leila and Matthew enough time to give the signal to Limstella and everyone else. Meanwhile, Ephidel, Jack, and Elbert snuck around back, in hopes to catch Makara off guard.

"What's going on!!!!" shouted Makara from his vantage point above his crew, "Stop that man now!!!!"

"We meet again, Makara," said Jack, who had come up behind Makara. Makara turned around.

"Indeed we do, Captain Jack Sparrow," he spat the name.

"I've come to take me ship," smiled Jack, "I hope you've taken good care of it."

"Over my dead body you will," yelled Makara and lunged at Jack, sword drawn. Jack parried and retaliated swiftly. Soon the two of them were locked in a vicious sword fight from which a clear victor could not be seen.

As Jack kept Makara busy Ephidel and Elbert snuck down to Ninian, who had just about been sacrificed to the pirate's supposed Gods. (A/N: Yes I had to makechange a few things)

"Ninian? Ninian? Are you alright?" asked Ephidel. Ninian looked up confused.

"Ephidel? Is that you? And Elbert?"

"Yes. We've come to rescue you."

Ninian sighed in relief.

"Elbert, you carry her. I'll cover you," said Ephidel. Elbert picked up Ninian and the two ran towards the secret fire escape route.

The assault on the front was going well. Limstella, Lloyd, Linus, Leila, and Matthew had now joined Jaffar and were keeping the pirates at bay.

Jack was still fighting Makara and their fight could not have been closer. And neither one was gaining a clear advantage. In and out of the moonlight they went. Changing from human to skeleton and back again. (A/N: I assume you've all seen the movie) After making sure Ninian was safe with Elbert, Ephidel ran back to help Jack.

"Jack, do you need any help?"

"Yes, take this." Jack dropped the coin he had showed earlier down to Ephidel.

"What do I do with it?" Ephidel asked.

"Take it over to that treasure chest and drop it when I give the signal," replied Jack as he parried a thrust from Makara. Ephidel did as he was told.

The battle against the pirates was going well. They seemed to be gaining ground and were pushing the pirates back. Of course the chosen battlefield was in complete chaos due to Limstella's spells and Linus's lightbrand, but things were going well. Jaffar and Lloyd were doing a good job of taking out the pirates and staying out of the former two's way. And naturally the pirates kept getting back up…but hey they were still winning so who really cares, right?

Jack on the other hand, was having a pretty difficult time. For every one of his attacks, Makara had a defence and vice versa. It was obvious that the only way to defeat Makara was to defeat him utterly. And that wasn't going to be easy. 'I'll have to rely on Ephidel,' Jack thought as Makara lunged at him, 'It's the only way I'll win.'

Jack began to steer the fight to where Ephidel was waiting. Right behind the treasure chest on top of the rock where they were about to sacrifice Ninian before this whole rescue started.

Ephidel, on the other hand, was staring at the chest in amazement. In it were dozens, no hundreds, of medallions that looked identical to Jack's. 'There's a story behind all of this I'm sure,' Ephidel thought, but soon noticed that Jack was coming toward him, fighting Makara all the way. But it looked like Jack was finally gaining the advantage and soon had Makara backed up against the rock.

"So this is how it's going to end, huh?" spat Makara, "You're going to kill me. After all we've been through together, me old partner?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you traitorous backstabbing snake. Now Ephidel, drop it."

Ephidel did as he was told, just as Jack stabbed Makara through the heart.

"And so ends this elaborate game of cat and mouse," he smiled and watched the blood run down Makara's chest. Makara could not respond, for he was dead.

"You did it Jack," said Ephidel.

"Now to take back me ship, shall we go?"

"Better tell everyone else first."

That did not take long. After the death of their leader and the release of the curse, the pirates had pretty much given up fighting and bolted. Unfortunately the lose magic from the combined forces of Limstella and Linus that had started a fire partially explained why the pirates left so suddenly. Wait a second? Fire?

"Quick, to the secret fire escape route!!" yelled Matthew, grabbing Leila and running towards the said exit.

"Wow, so you can have a fire inside a mountain," remarked Lloyd, as they followed Matthew and Leila.

They were soon safe inside the tunnel, and ready to head back to the Dragon's gate. Ninian had recovered and everyone was ready to go and wander down that long dark tunnel. Again, a bright light shone in everyone's eyes.

"I remembered a torch this time," said Jack triumphantly, and led the way down the tunnel.

* * *

The events following were sad really. Ephidel turned Ninian, Nils and Elbert over to Nergal. And then everyone had to say goodbye to Jack, who upon reclaiming his ship, decided to head once again to the open ocean. After returning Nino, Matthew, Lloyd, and Linus to the mainland of course.

"I'm going to miss you Jack," said Ephidel, "I still have a bunch of questions to ask you."

"And I will answer them, at our next meeting," Jack smiled, "Take care, all of you."

"Farewell Jack, and good luck," Limstella yelled as he watched the ship disappear into the distance.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" asked Nils

"I hope so, I never got a chance to properly thank him," smiled Ninian.

"I think so," sighed Ephidel.

"Drat, Matthew didn't say anything to me," sighed Leila.

"It'll be alright," smiled Limstella.

* * *

"What's wrong Matthew," asked Lloyd, "You've had that expression since we left."

"I have that felling that I've forgotten something but I can't remember what it was…..Crud, I remembered!!!!!"

* * *

"MMMPH!!!!!" yelled the now completely forgotten Serra. After a brief struggle she had managed to get the gag off and untie her bonds.

"Matthew when I get my hands on you, you're so going to regret ever doing that I swear on St. Elimine you'll never see the light of day again do you here me??!!!!"

* * *

After dropping everyone off, Jack turned his ship to the open water. Now all he needed to do was pick up a crew in Tortuga, and set off in search of adventure. He looked back at the now receding shoreline and then in the direction of the Dread Isle. He thought about the adventure he had just had and the friends he had recently made. He thought about that night when they had first freed him from that prison. Then turning away, he looked off into the distance.

"Now," he smiled, "bring me that horizon"

* * *

Pirates of the Dread Isle – End.

* * *

Elvengirl10: (sniff) well, I did it. I completed my first fanfiction. Hope you all liked it. I'm surprised at how that little fic I started in that boring French class so long ago has grown.

Sain: That's great…but now what?

Elvengirl10: Well, I do have another fic going. But you what Sain, you were with me this whole time. Thanks. (Hugs Sain)

Sain: No problem.

Elvengirl10: Will you be with me for the next one?

Sain: Of course.

Elvengirl10: As depressing as it may be?

Sain: As depressing as it may be.

Elvengirl10: thanks. Oh yeah, a few housecleaning items. I'm not doing an epilogue. It doesn't seem to fit. And for the last time thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. See you all next fic. Bye

Oh and for the last time. Please remember to review.


End file.
